Luckykids
The Konami Channel The Konami Channel '(or simply '"TKC") was a commercial-free premium cable network co-owned by HBO and Konami, it began broadcasting in 1983, it originally focused fully on arcade and console video games broadcasted via cable headend, its now targeted young kids and young adults, featuring classic Konami video games along with other classic Acclaim Entertainment and Midway video games and anime broadcasting via cable headend and via satellite. 1983-1986 It has the same as the old Konami logo from the 80's, but added "Channel" at the bottom. 1986-1992 It has the same as the 1986 Konami logo, but added "channel" at the bottom. 1992-1998 It has the same as the 1989 Konami logo, but instead of "KONAMI", it read "KONAMI CHANNEL" at the bottom. 1998-2003 It has the same as the 1998 Konami logo, but added "CHANNEL" at the bottom. 2003-2006 It has the same as the 2003 Konami logo, but added "CHANNEL" at the bottom-left. 2006-2014 The Konami Channel is re-branded as "TKC" with the new branding "The New Konami Channel" and the new slogan "All video games, all the time". 2014-2016 It has the same as 2003 Konami Logo, but the instead of "Konami", it read "TKC". FTV 1985-1995 1995-1996 FTV1 1996-2012 (note: the network would only use the "tick" during kids programmes) FTV One 2012-2016 The Acclaim Channel The Acclaim Channel '(or simply '"TAC") was a commercial-free basic cable network owned by Crystal Holdings, it began broadcasting in 1987, originally targeted young adults, and fully focused on video games broadcasted via cable headend, its now targeted young adults and young kids, featuring classic Acclaim Entertainment video games along with other classic Sega and Midway video games broadcasting via cable headend and via satellite. 1987-1998; 1998-2016 (secondary) It has the same as the Acclaim Entertainment logo, but instead of "entertainment, inc.", it reads "The" at the top of the second "a" and "channel" at the bottom in place of "entertainment, inc.". 1998-2003 It has the same as the 1992 TLC logo, but instead of "TLC", it reads "TAC" along with the Acclaim Entertainment logo between the "The" and "Channel" but "entertainment, inc." is absent. 2003-2006; 2006-2016 (secondary) It has the same as the Acclaim Entertainment logo, but instead of "entertainment", it reads "channel". 2006-2013 It has the same as the Abbey Home Entertainment logo, but instead of "AHE", it reads "TAC". 2013-2014 The Acclaim Channel begin broadcasting in HD, and a new logo is launched. 2014-2016 The Acclaim Channel gets a new on-air look, adopting the BBC logo style for the very first time, and launching our new enhanced logo featuring newer versions of the 1987 and 1998 logos, along with new slogans "The best video games on television", "Cable television's all-video game network" and "Video Games in the whole channel". In December 2016, TAC will merge to Lucky Kids. Movie Universe 1994-2016 Movie Universe was a Canadian movie channel. Capcom Channel 2001-2016 Lucky Jr. 2012-2016 Lucky Toons 2012-2015 Lucky XD 2012-2016 2015-2016 Lucky Mom 2013-2015 2015-2016 This logo was created by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Austin. Lucky Night 2014-2015 2015-2016 Megamax USA 2015-2016 Megamax USA was created by Anti-Bad People Group and AMC Networks in 2015. In 2016, it was sold to Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and the channel was merged to Lucky Kids. 10MTV Jr 2016-2017 Lucky Kids 2006-2012 2012-2015 2015-present Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channels In USA Category:TV Channels In US